


Grand Entrance

by kenmapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi/pseuds/kenmapplepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Fukurodani visiting Nekoma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: @kenmaisabottom

Kenma still feels a small swoop in his stomach when he hears the gym doors slam open and “KEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAANNNN.” Koutarou’s voice is loud, boisterous, excited, happy. Kenma can almost physically see the sparkles and stars in his boyfriend’s eyes as he runs over at full speed. Kenma no longer tries to hide behind Kuroo when Fukurodani arrives, no, now he just braces himself for the inevitable. 

“Koutarou,” he greets with a quiet voice as he turns to fully face the newcomers. Bokuto takes a small leap, catapulting himself towards the blond and engulfing him in a crushing hug. Despite having braced himself, Kenma still staggers backwards, pulling Bokuto along with him and then they stand like that: Kenma’s arms pressed tightly to his sides, face pushed into Bokuto’s shoulder, and Bokuto gripping the back of Kenma’s jersey, nose buried in his neck.

“I’m here,” Bokuto mumbles into Kenma’s skin before he pulls away slightly with a blinding grin on his face.


End file.
